dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Musume I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 4
Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou 4-koma Anthology (モンスター娘のいる日常 4コマアンソロジー Monsutā Musume no Iru Nichijō Yonkoma Ansorojī) Volume 4, also known as Monster Musume: I ♥ Monster Girls Volume 4, is the third volume of a compilation of 4koma comics created by professional and amateur artists that have been submitted as fan-parodies of the Monster Musume characters and universe. While the initial comics were presented on the manga's official website, they were later collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Tokuma Shoten in Japan and translated for an English release by Seven Seas Entertainment. Volume four was released in Japan by Tokuma Shoten on the 13th, February 2016, and translated and released for English audiences by Seven Seas Entertainment on the 28th, March 2017. __TOC__ Chapters Title: The Naked Truth (P03) Artist: Shake-O ( ) Plot: As Manako cries again over her small breasts, Tionishia attempts to placate her to no avail. Later Dopple asks her why she's so stuck on her body issues but ends up teasing and embarrassing her instead. |} |} Title: Miia Overcoming Her Fear (P09) Artist: 221 (tsutsuichi) (Mako-san to Hachisuka-kun, Karibanizumu circle) Plot: Miia attempts to get over her fear of Lala's detachable head. |} |} Title: Chilling Tales (P019) Artist: Kanemaki Thomas (Niku drill circle) Plot: The liminal girls experience the cold chill of winter. |} |} Title: Barnyard Frolic (P033) Artist: Tsukasawa (Matsuri Gensou circle) Plot: Cathyl's daily milking routine is shown. |} |} Title: Monster Girls' Tangled Love (P037) Artist: Mitsuhiro Kimura (Dullahan-chan is Head over Heels, Aoine Shiba-kun!) Plot: While Papi and Suu make a "Red String of Fate", Centorea panics after Rachnera tells her that her breasts will sag from running around and not wearing a bra. Meanwhile, Lala continues her dullahan ways. |} |} Title: I Caught a Cold (P051) Artist: AHOBAKA (The Other Side Just For Me, Ahobaka circle) Plot: Kimihito catches a cold, and the homestays try to care for him only to catch colds themselves. |} |} Title: Cyclops Crazy (P057) Artist: Unetama (Day of the Cyclops Girl circle) Plot: Kimihito runs into Manako. |} |} Title: You've Got a Dirty Mind, Meroune-San (P065) Artist: Yu Tsunamino (Tsumasaki Otoshi to Watashi, Semimaru Zanjitsuroku) Plot: Centorea catches Meroune manipulating people into believing that they are heartbroken. |} |} Title: word Everyday Life (P071) Artist: Akahito (Kemoyuru circle) Plot: Various short comics involving the lives of different characters. |} |} Title: All Kinds of Swimsuits (P087) Artist: Sukage (Broad Smile circle) Plot: The M.O.N. members try on some swimsuits for the beach. |} |} Title: The Everyday Life I Spend With You Guys (P097) Artist: Masha (AstroQube circle) Plot: Various short comics involving the lives of different characters. |} |} Title: At The Aquarium (P105) Artist: Nenemaru (Koisuru Kemono to Jingai wa..., Erdelied circle) Plot: The characters spends some time with Meroune at the aquarium. |} |} Title: Don't Pull This Eight-Legged Beauty's Leg (P111) Artist: Nijo 2 () Plot: Some short comics involving Rachnera Arachnera. |} |} Title: Strange Bedfellows (P115) Artist: Tottori-saQ (Oaukokuchou Sorasore, 'Kyōkai Senjō no Limbo'', Kimyoudou circle) Plot: Liz has problems sleeping due to her tail getting in the way. |} |} Title: One Day With Smith-san And The Monster Girls (P121) Artist: SHIDO MAYURU (Welcome to the Futanari Cafe, B-crews circle) Plot: Smith spends a night at the Kurusu House. |} |} Title: Unnamed (P131) Artist: Kenkoucross (Monster Girl Encylopedia)(Volume 4 cover) Plot: Kimihito takes Rachnera to a new cafe who gets the wrong idea over his intentions. |} |} Gallery 1464055520033.jpg 597004acf6620acece0e19c8d3c52230.jpg 25860411.jpg Comic ryu 201607 cover.JPG Trivia *This volume came with 3 collector's post cards. *''The Naked Truth'' makes reference to a bonus comic in Monster Musume (manga) Volume 5 where Dopple alters the spelling of Manako's name in the M.O.N. employee roster to spell "Manko" (Japanese slang for "Vagina"). Category:Products Category:Fandom